


Plan

by SacredAndWild



Series: Relationship problems [1]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Problems, quickbit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Cноу объявляет о новой миссии, а Реми уже хвастается планом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Одиннадцать часов вечера, и я решаю написать что-то своё на эту пару. У меня выходит не очень радужно, впрочем, как и всегда.  
> 18.3.15.

"Думаю, я не должен соглашаться с тобой из принципа", - он всегда так говорил, но в конечном итоге соглашался с ним. Реми почти всегда принимал сторону Пьетро, но только не в присутствии команды.  


И вот сейчас мистер Сноу снова пригласил их к себе в кабинет, чтобы известить о новом задании, а точнее о терракте, который произошёл три часа назад. Террористы обещали повторить серию взрывов, если кто-то не выполнит их запросы. Но людей спасать нужно в любом случае. Варлока в компании не наблюдалось вот уже часа два, а Дуглас и Опасность о чем-то говорили в комнате Рамзи. Таким образом, Сноу удалось собрать у себя в кабинете только троих, конечно, же не обошлось без лидера команды - Поларис.  


\- Нам нужен план,- начал было Харрисон, но Гамбит его перебил:  


\- У нас он есть, - уверенно кинул он.  


Лорна и Пьетро обернулись на него.  


\- Да неужели? - вскинула брови Лорна, складывая руки на груди. Она не верила Реми, определённо, это было видно по ее скептическому выражению лица.  


\- Глядите-ка, кто-то пытается согнать тебя с поста лидера, а, Лорна, - Пьетро не мог не прокомментировать эту ситуацию, так как он отчего-то прибывал сегодня в чрезвычайно хорошем настроений, да и задание не казалось ему сложным - он вполне мог справиться один, как ему казалось.  


\- Заткнись, - оборвал его ЛеБо, затем обратился к Харрисону:  


\- Мы можем выступать сейчас, - и его не волновало, что не он, по сути, решает, когда команда должна действовать.  


\- Решайте сами. Главное, чтобы вы выполнили свою работу, и не пострадали люди, - махнул рукой Сноу, поднимаясь на ноги и покидая свой кабинет.

\- Что ты задумал? - спросила Лорна, прислонившись к кухонной стойке и сложив руки на груди. Она смотрела исподлобья на Реми, который вальяжно устроился на диване и даже не беспокоился о том, что рассказать о своём плане следует и остальным, а не строить из себя знатока.  


\- Неужели не ясно, что он просто строит из себя героя? - пробормотал Пьетро, устраиваясь на кухонном стуле, якобы тоже принимая позицию сводной сестры.  


\- Хорошо-хорошо, нет у меня вовсе никакого плана, - сознался Реми, улыбаясь. - Но что мешает нам разработать его в пять минут? - он выглядел слишком самонадеянным, в то время, как действовать им нужно было как можно скорее.  


\- Идиот! - рявкнула Лорна, сорвавшись было с места, но Пьетро перехватил её за руки, усаживая на стул рядом с собой.  


\- Дай мне с ним поговорить, - тихо проговорил он, поднимаясь с места и кивая в сторону коридора, чтобы Реми следовал за ним.  


Они вышли в коридор, проходя немного вглубь, затем Пьетро остановился и серьёзно посмотрел на Реми.  


\- Думаешь, это действительно поможет тебе вернуть уважение Сноу? - спросил он, и Реми знал, о чем идёт речь.  


\- Да когда же вы забудете об этом? - простонал он, затем покачав головой. - Мне не это нужно.  


\- А что тогда? - мгновенно парировал Пьетро, подавшись в сторону Реми.  


\- Наверное, я просто не хочу с ним видеться больше, чем полторы минуты, - невнятно пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.  


Спидстер шагнул к Реми, крепко хватая его за руку.  


\- Забудь сам об этом, - серьёзно проговорил он, смотря в глаза Креола. - Ты во всем видишь намёк на это, - сделав ещё один шаг, он прижал Реми к стене.  


\- Кто виноват, что вы все сами... - Пьетро прервал его, коротко целуя в уголок губ.  


\- Как часто ты видишься с женой мистера Сноу?  


Реми задумался.  


\- Мы виделись три дня назад, - кивнул он, подумав.  


Спидстер резко оттолкнулся от Креола, в его глазах вспыхнула ярость.  


\- И не сказал мне об этом? - Пьетро злился. Очень злился. Ему не нравилось то, что ЛеБо все ещё продолжает встречаться с женой мистера Сноу, но больше всего его раздражал тот факт, что Реми проделывает все это за его спиной.  


\- А должен был? - беспечно пожал плечами Креол. - Между нами нет ничего, мы просто встречаемся и общаемся время от времени.  


\- В твоей комнате? - осведомился Пьетро, сложив руки на груди.  


\- Откуда ты..?  
\- Не важно, - отрезал спидстер. - Важно то, что мы должны сейчас рассказать Лорне план. _Твой_ , спешу заметить, план, - он хмуро кивнул, и уже было развернулся, чтобы вернуться в общий зал, как Реми схватил его за руку, дергая на себя.  


\- Я не подумал о том, что ты станешь ревновать. Ведь ты раньше никогда... - Пьетро вырвал руку, затем огрызнулся:  


\- Я сказал, что это не важно. Забудь, - затем он исчез.  


Вздохнув, Реми покачал головой и вернулся в общий зал, где тихо разговаривали Лорна и Пьетро.  


\- Дуглас не появлялся? - спросил он только затем, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  


\- Нет. А вот тебя мы ждём уже долго, - поспешил заметить Пьетро, и Реми отметил его ухмылку, что не предвещала ничего хорошего. Стоит ожидать подвоха на этом задании.  


\- Хорошо, - Реми сел за кухонный стол, взъерошил волосы, думая с минуту, затем произнес:  


\- Значит так, нас трое, а террористов не менее семи, - начал он, не смотря ни на кого. Впрочем, Лорна слушала его с большим сомнением на лице. А вот Пьетро не слушал, казалось бы, совсем, отвлекаясь на чтение сегодняшней газеты.  


\- Время на выполнение условий они дали до вечера, значит, у нас есть время, чтобы вырубить свет в здании.  


\- Позволь узнать, как мы это сделаем? - вмешалась Лорна.  


\- С крыши здания. Это сделает Пьетро, - он мельком глянул на спидстера. - Затем мы проникаем в здание точно также с крыши...  


\- Короче говоря, вся работа на мне, так ведь? - громко спросил Пьетро, кидая газету на столешницу и лениво поднимаясь из-за стола.  


\- Не то чтобы вся... - засомневался Реми.  


\- Пьетро, самое главное, доставь меня к террористам, а дальше как дело пойдет, - Лорна тоже поднялась с места, проводя ладонью по волосам.  


Реми вскочил на ноги, уставившись на них недоуменно.  


\- Эй, ребята. А как же я?  


\- У тебя, кажется, был план, Гамбит, - с усмешкой заметил спидстер, не сводя взгляда с мужчины.  


\- Да вы просто забили на мои слова и решили сделать все сами. Мы команда, или как? - возмутился он.  


Лорна и Пьетро молча покинули общий зал, оставляя Реми одного недоуменно поглядывать им вслед.

Миссия и правда прошла очень успешно, но все трое действовали без четкого плана, не как задумывалось изначально. Все было предельно просто: Лорна лишила каждого из террористов оружия, Пьетро вырубил многих из них, а Реми представилась честь вывести заложников из здания - таким темпом они обработали около четырёх зданий, и порядком устали.  


Расположившись в гостиной, все трое молчали, отдыхая, покуда ЛеБо не вспомнил кое-что.  


\- Это было крайне нечестно с вашей стороны. Вы все сделали сами! - он все ещё был недоволен, что в этой миссии ему досталась слишком лёгкая работа.  


\- Теперь в следующий раз будешь думать, прежде, чем заявлять о своём плане, - резонно подметила Лорна, кивнув.  


\- Я просто не хочу пересекаться с Харрисоном, - пробормотал Реми, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  


Лорна хотела что-то ещё добавить, но Пьетро шикнул на неё, затем кивнул на коридор. Она поднялась с дивана, пожав плечами, и ушла.  


Спидстер подсел ближе к Реми, кладя одну руку на его плечо, приобнимая.  


\- Скажи честно, вы сговорились? - пробормотал Креол мрачно.  


\- Вовсе нет. Почему ты так подумал?  


\- Вы действовали очень слаженно, даже пару раз забыли про меня, - он пожал плечами.  


\- Хм. Думаю, в каком-то смысле мы семья, мы чувствуем друг друга, - тем не менее, голос Пьетро прозвучал неуверенно.  


\- А разве _мы _не чувствуем друг друга так же? - поинтересовался Реми, чуть улыбнувшись. Он подался вперёд, целуя спидстера в губы, но ответа не последовало, и Креол отстранился, нахмурившись.__  


\- Что-то не так? - спросил он обеспокоенно.  


\- Думаю, вам пора бы увидеться с женой мистера Сноу, - мрачно проговорил Пьетро, отталкивая от себя Реми и поднимаясь на ноги.  


\- О чем ты..? - в гостиную вошла та самая женщина, из-за которой ЛеБо теперь имел не очень хорошую репутацию в своей команде и не числился в доверии у мистера Сноу. Пьетро ушёл.  


\- Думаю, я должен согласиться с тобой, - тихо проговорил Реми, переводя взгляд на Анджелу.


End file.
